


Ready as I'll Ever Be

by faithfulcat111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ready as I'll ever be, Songfic, Thomas's other friends are there too, and I am not sorry, and an injury mention, and implied kidnapping, but yeah, there is talk about supression, this kind of combines the Sanders Sides universe and Sanders Shorts universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulcat111/pseuds/faithfulcat111
Summary: I was very influenced by Brei-grace’s Ready as I’ll Ever Be animatic and sort of built a story around it. Basically, Virgil has become convinced that he needs to suppress the other sides and take full-control of Thomas in order to protect him. But instead of writing a whole story, I just kind of wrote the middle section. I hope you enjoy it anyway.





	Ready as I'll Ever Be

Roman pulled at the chains keeping his wrists attached to a metal hook on the floor. “Come on, come on,” he pulled straining as hard as he could. A sword lay just a short distance away on the ground if he could only reach it. It wasn’t his, but it was better than nothing. If he could only reach it or summon his own, but he couldn’t with his powers being suppressed the way they were.

A purple converse appeared in front of him with a whooshing sound, kicking the sword that he was so close to reaching away. “No,” he whispered as it clattered across the floor, his eyes trailing up the figure in front of him until it eventually reached a sneer, dark eyeshadow, and sad eyes.

“Any moment now,” Virgil leaned down so he was just inches from Roman’s face, “Princey.” He then stood and walked over to a cluttered work table singing, “ _Believe me I know, I’ve sunk pretty low. But whatever I’ve done you’ve deserved._ ”

Roman was becoming desperate as he watched Virgil pick up a crowbar from the mess, “Virgil-”

Virgil snapped around pointing the crowbar at Roman, “Quiet!” He stalked past Roman towards a set of stairs leading to the only door out, “ _I’m the bad guy that’s fine. It’s no fault of mine. And some justice, at last, will be served._ ”

“Please listen!” Roman begged again, but this time he was completely ignored.

Virgil stalked up the stairs and started pulling away the wood nailed over the only entrance, “ _Now it’s time to step up or it’s time to back down and there’s only one answer for me._ ” He dropped the crowbar as he finished and he returned to his work table, separating out the purple potion he already used on Roman, “ _And I’ll stand up and fight cause I know that I’m right._ ” He returned up the stairs with one of the potion vials, “ _And I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready! Ready as I’ll ever be._ ”

 

A cry of pain came from Logan as he lay in a makeshift bed, Joan beside him. “Are you sure you can help us save Thomas?” they asked Logan.

Logan let out a pained sigh, slowly shaking his head. The potion that Virgil had used on him was causing his mind to swim. He had too many functions and they were all starting to blend together, “I don’t think I can.”

A murmur went through the crowd of Thomas’s friends. “But who is gonna lead us? With Thomas and Patton going another way, we have no one to help us navigate the mind space!” Dominic pointed out.

Logan looked over to where Dominic was standing, but seemed to look past him as he gave a small smile, “Perhaps I can’t, but they can.”

The group turned to see that the aspect with a sign on him that simply read ‘Sleep’ was standing with the strange black and yellow clad person that had ran off after Logan’s injury earlier along with a whole herd of others with paper signs behind them. ‘Sleep’ stepped forward, taking off his sunglasses for dramatic effect as he started singing, “ _Now it’s time to rise up or it’s time to back down and the answer is easy to see_!” He then turned to the black-clad aspect beside him that was holding a sheath and pulled out a beautiful red and gold samurai sword that Logan knew to be Roman’s. “ _And I swear by the sword, if you’re in get on board._ ” He pointed the sword forward with a challenge, “ _Are you ready?_ ”

“ _I’m ready!_ ” the first voice came Terrence and the rest quickly joined in with their own, “ _We’re ready! We’re ready!_ ”

‘Sleep’ smirked as he started to lead them out, “ _Ready as I’ll ever be!_ ”

 

Thomas and Patton watched as the two groups exited the hideout and took the regular path towards the castle-like structure where they knew Virgil was keeping Roman, planning who knew what. Thomas grabbed Patton’s hand with a quick, “Come on,” and the two started making their own way through a small mountain path, trying to come around the backside of the structure. Roman was their main fighter and if they could sneak him out, there was a good chance they might win this fight against whomever was influencing Virgil.

As they paused for a breath at one point, Thomas felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. He turned and Patton, his cat hoodie pulled low over his eyes, asked nervously, “ _Are you quite sure we can do this?_ ”

Thomas gave him a genuine smile as he hooked his arm around Patton’s and they started forward once again, “ _Together we will guarantee!_ ”

 

“ _I’ll make them hear me,_ ” Virgil growled as he saw the approaching group of people, his hand holding the vial shaking. Below him, in the structure, Roman was laying on his side, everything beginning to feel heavy and too much.

‘Sleep’ looked back at the group following him and beyond that to the hideout where they had left Logan and whispered to himself, “ _They can trust me_.”

Patton pulled himself over another rock and saw Thomas standing just a few feet ahead of him at the edge of the mountain path. They had come up to the backside of the castle with only a small forest between them and the door they needed to sneak in. “ _I’ll save my home and family,_ ” he sang to himself as he came up to Thomas, hooking his arm around the other’s in the same manner as earlier and the two moved into the woods.

“ _Now the line’s in the sand and our moment’s at hand and I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready!_ ” the chant came up among the group as they approached the front gate of the fortress that seemed to keep shifting.

“ _Ready as I’ll ever be,_ ” was the last thing Roman heard as his eyes finally closed, the potion taking full effect.


End file.
